Ocean
by Salmiakki Skittles
Summary: Secret hiding places make for good places to read, especially when this book has to be hidden from everybody else. Against his grandfather's word, Armin shows Eren this book full of amazing, outland-ish concepts. Even those about vast areas of water in a single place. It is only when seeing the illustrations, Eren realises how vivid his blonde friend's eyes really are. (FLUFF.)


"Eren, are you sure that nobody will be finding us here?"

Armin's nervousness had been so obvious, that the other was sure that he could've sworn that he could taste it. The two had found an empty space within one of the walls, just large enough so the two could squeeze through the opening. Inside though, it was spacious enough to fit the two comfortably, possibly allowing room for another three people. With a encouraging smile, Eren nodded softly and motioned for the blonde to take a seat.

"Yep. I promise nobody can find us here, just like yesterday and the day before that too! My mum or dad hasn't even noticed me going so far from home yet."

Hesitating slightly, he sat down besides Eren, sitting the book down onto his lap and opening it to a page at random. Both sets of young eyes widened in wonder, amazed by the sight depictured in the book. Eren slowly lowered his hand down and ran it along the inked lines of the waves.

"What is it?"

The brunette's voice had been filled with curiosity, taken by the blue and green hues of the illustration. The soft highlights in the ocean of the painted sun's reflection contrasting against the deeper shades of the colours. Armin shook his head softly, unsure of how to answer. His thoughts were too heavily focused on the image to actually decipher what it had been.

"I'm not sure… We could read what is says and find out?"

Fidgeting a little on the spot, Eren looked up to meet the blue set of eyes beside him, almost loosing himself again. It had reminded himself a little too much of the colours on the page. What had he said again..? It was distracting to say the least. Only after Armin lightly tapping him on the shoulder, had he broken from his temporary trance. Glad to see that his friend had been alright, a nervous chuckle left the blonde. He had never had that happen when somebody had looked him in the eyes, it was concerning to say the least.

"Eren..?"

Blinking again and looking at his hands to draw his thoughts away from the blue of either object, Eren muttered softly before scratching his hand against the back of his neck. Closing his eyes, he sighed softly before clearing his throat and repeating his words louder this time.

"Well… You see… I can't exactly read yet."

The reaction that Armin gave had been rather different to what the other had expected, instead of laughing at him or giving a judgemental frown, he had simply smiled and took the other by the hand.

"I can help you! I'll point to the word with our hands and read them out."

Rendered momentarily speechless, Eren had nodded a little too enthusiastically as the blonde moved their own hands over to the beginning of the small passage beneath the illustration.

"As shown, oceans have a deep blue or green colour. Covering very large areas, these bodies of water make up more of the planet's surface than land."

Despite Eren not completely understanding the concept of these 'oceans', the expression of amazement on Armin's face had spoken loud enough for a glimpse of wonder to implant itself in Eren's mind.

"Wow! So these things are completely made of water?"

The brunette turned to face the other, his excitement causing his words to spill out in a heap. Luckily enough for him, Armin had managed to catch the other's words. He nodded quickly in response, a bright smile drawn across his face.

"Yes, it is! I don't think that I could ever imagine so much water in one place at the same time! I mean… All of the water that we've ever seen in one place inside of the walls is probably in a bathtub. Can you imagine it though? It'd be so amazing to see it… But, I'm not sure if we ever will."

His expression had slowly grown softer and less impressed, realisation of the reality of the situation setting in. It was like this with a few things that the two had discovered in the book during their reading sessions away from the adults. His grandfather had let him borrow the book, as long as the blonde had promised not to show anybody else, least of all let it be taken from him. He may have bent one of the rules a little, but surely Eren wouldn't tell anybody. After all, it was the two of them that hid together to read about life outside of the walls. There was more to it than just titans, the two just wished that people could see that.

Squeezing a little on his hand, Eren nodded softly. Acknowledging the situation, but inside, he had refused to accept it within himself. One day he'd go outside, see what else there was besides these rivers and oceans. He'd take Armin along with him too. Standing up suddenly, the blonde had almost fallen from the brick which they had been using as a seat, but the grip on his hand had stopped him from falling completely, but the book itself hadn't been so fortunate.

"One day I'll go outside the walls! I'll take you with me too, and we can see the oceans!"

With the confidence in his voice and the determined grin on his face, Armin had almost been convinced that it was certain to happen. Almost… A small voice in his mind reminded him of the reality.

"But…"

"No! We'll go and see it with our own very eyes, we'll even swim in it!"

Pulling Armin upright to his feet, Eren had wrapped the other into a tight hug with his right arm, his left hand still holding the blonde's. Mentally shaking off the thoughts, Armin smiled softly and nodded, using his free arm to mirror the motion of the other.

"I am sure we will, Eren."

Shyly looking over, he pressed a soft kiss onto Eren's right cheek, causing both boys to blush to some degree. Armin's blush being much harsher than the brunette's own. After a moment long of hesitance, the two drew away from each other, Eren loosing himself in the other's eyes once again before nodding hesitantly.

"We will, I promise."


End file.
